Kalos el lugar de la llamada guerra fría
by RedYellowLove
Summary: Red ,un joven serio y frío es el campeón de Kanto desde los diez años y es enviado a Kalos para investigar si es verdad una información que le ha propiciado un topo, se tendrá que enfrentar a muchos enemigos muy peligoso...logrará vencer?
1. Prólogo

**Subiré los capítulos cada semana o cada dos…**

 **Me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad y sin entreteneros más os dejo**

 **con la historia…**

 **PRÓLOGO :**

Esta historia sucede en un lugar llamado pueblo Paleta donde un joven azabache estaba teniendo una conversación muy importante…

-Entonces en team Flare está planeando una apocalipsis para todos los que no son de su equipo?- esto lo decía un joven azabache con el rostro muy serio para un chico de su edad.

-Así es: y tendrás que ir a Kalos a investigar pero también, por orden de la asociación, tendrás que hacer una visita al director de Kalos S.A- decía un hombre llamado Scott encargado de la liga Pokemon de Kanto.

-De acuerdo,pero porque tengo que hacerle una visita al director de Kalos S.A?-preguntaba el joven extrañado-aparte de que esa información puede ser falsa ya que el Team Flare debió de ser muy tonto para dejar escapar esa información tan vital para su organización,vamos es que sabemos que tienen el arma definitiva, no cualquier cosa sino el arma definitiva…

-Ya se, por eso iras a Kalos S.A, el director de esa agencia se hizo con esa información gracias a un topo en la organización, pero tu iras hasta allí para dar el verito final sobre la información,si es real o no-contesto Scott—ok Scott,ire pero lo más seguro es que tenga que estar mucho tiempo así que necesitaré una casa…-dijo la joven promesa—lo se ya te la hemos preparado, al llegar allí te encontrarás con el propietario de la casa, el cual te explicará todos sus funcionamientos…Cuando ya estes dentro de tu apartamento me llamarás y te dire lo que tendrás que hacer al día siguiente-explico el adulto-ahora recoge las cosas que te quieras llevar,despídete de tus personas queridas y directo al avión rumbo Kalos que sale dentro de una hora…

-Scott te lo he dicho mil veces, me llamo Red Ketchum, tengo 14 años,me hice campeón a los 11,mi padre era Bruno Ketchum,uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo y murió a manos de quién sabe quién, mi madre nos abandono cuando yo tenía 5 años,y mi hermano esta en paradero desconocido…crees que me voy a despedir de alguien querido que no sean mis pokemon?-reclamó Red desesperado—de acuerdo,de acuerdo-exclamó Scott con una gotita en la frente estilo anime-pues despídete de ellos y ve directo al aeropuerto, tendrás que utilizar a tu dragonite para llegar hasta allí pues yo no te puedo llevar, tengo que buscar un sustituto para ti, así que vamos muévete, recoge todo y al aeropuerto,aquí tienes los boletos, iras en VIP para que nadie te moleste y puedas tener a tus pokemon fuera de la pokeball…

-De acuerdo Scott, gracias por todo, en cuanto llegue te llamó y me iras contando todo lo que tenga que hacer…-contesto Red fríamente-adiós Scott

-Adiós Red, ten cuidado-dijo el encargado alegremente—lo tendré-respondió el joven.

Así pues, ambos tomaron caminos separados, Scott hacia Kanto y Red hacia el aeropuerto…Cuando Red llego al aeropuerto montado en su dragonite fue reconocido por varias personas y luego de saludar y firmar algún que otro autógrafo logro subirse al avión con dirección a la región de Kalos, después de un viaje tranquilo, ya que solo fue acosado por alguna que otra azafata llego a Kalos, una vez allí preguntó por la dirección de su casa, al llegar allí no vio al propietario de la casa por lo tanto saco su teléfono y se disuso a llamar a Scott, pero justa antes de que diera el primer tono de llamada salió de la casa un señor gordo con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies y unas gafas reposadas en el borde de la nariz…

-Hola buenas tardes usted debe de ser Red Ketchum, el campeón de Kanto, mi alquilado…-Asi es soy yo y usted es…?—Brown, Black Brown, científico solitario y el creador de este maravillosa casa que va a usted contemplar ahora mismo…sígame-exclamó orgulloso el científico—Muy bien entremos entonces…

Una vez dentro Black comenzó a explicar las diferentes funciones de la casa, con sus campos de batalla, sus maquinas y sus habitaciones de disfrute…Cuando Black ya se había marchado Red se tomo un buen zumo y se dispuso a llamar a Scott…

-….,….,….,si hola Scott al habla quién es?—Hola Scott soy Red ya me he instalado en mi nueva casa, dime que tengo que hacer mañana?—mañana eh…haber…a si, tienes que ir a Kalos S.A y hablar con su director sobre lo del Team Flare, y me mandarás un e-mail con lo que te a contado, a partir de eso puedes hacer tu propias decisiones sobre el tema…-de acuerdo Scott, lo tendré en cuenta-contesto Red—a por cierto dentro de poco se va a iniciar la liga Kalos, si quieres puedes participar, total tienes 4 días de descanso para conseguir las medallas, asi que suerte…-Gracias por la información Scott, nos vemos…

A si se despidieron ambos entrenadores, ambos se fueron a dormir con el propósito del día siguiente…

 **Bueno me siento fatal conmigo mismo,ya que subi este capítulo hace tiempo, y dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo como mucho en dos semanas y a pasado mucho más tiempo, perdonarme por eso y el próximo como mucho el el domingo es una promesa, he remolerado este un poco y espero que os guste un saludo y cuidaros…ADIOSS!**


	2. La investigación y la medalla

**Hola a todos,bienvenidos de nuevo,aquí esta el capítulo 1 de este fic,espero que lo disfruteis,y quería informaros que os pasaraís por el prólogo, pues lo he remolerado un poco, cambiando los hechos de la historia, os lo digo para que entendaís este cap mejor...**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo...**

Se hizo de día en ciudad Luminalia en la región de Kalos, donde un joven descansaba tranquilamente(o eso parecía) hasta que un agudo pitido estropeo su "tranquilo sueño"...

\- pii...piiii...piiiii - el despertador de Red estaba sonando agudamente, haciendo que el joven se despertáse lleno de sudor...

\- ...ahhh...madre mía...otra vez esa maldita pesadilla...bueno será mejor levantarse para ir a Kalos S.A - decía el joven con sueño y con mucho sudor recordando su pesadilla mientras se levantaba.

\- pika, pika - exclama el pequeño roedor.

\- ya se pikachu, ahora te doy de comer... - respondió su entrenador tranquilamente.

\- pika,pikachuuuu! - pikachu lanzó un rayo que dió de lleno a Red quién pegó un brinco del susto pues al dolor ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- ya va, te la pongo ahora - dicho eso se encamino hacia la cocina, una vez allí le puso de comer a pikachu quién alegremente movió la cola en señal de agredecimiento, mientras Red se ponía a desayunar.

Después de desayunar Red recogió sus cosas, puso el lavado automático y se puso en marcha hacia Kalos S.A con pikachu subido a su hombro...Al salir a la calle se dirigió directamente a la estación de trenes pues justo al lado estaba Kalos S.A.

\- bueno pikachu parece que vamos a tener que caminar bastante para llegar a la estación - decía él mientras se dirigia a la estación por el Bulevar Norte.

\- pika,pika,pikachu - asentía el pokemon, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar vieron como un dominguero les gritaba.

\- eh tu, te reto a una batalla... - gritaba un pequeño dominguero a Red mientras salía desde detrás de un centro pokemon.

\- dejame en paz enano, tengo prisa - decía el campeón molestamente mientras pasaba de largo.

\- ja, ya claro, tu lo que tienes es miedo - esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Red se diera la vuelta realmente molesto.

\- esta bien tu lo has querido - mientras Red decía esto el dominguero sacaba a su pokemon.

\- ve bellsprout - el dominguero sacaba a su pokemon confiado de la victoria.

\- ve charizard - Red sacaba a su pokemon molestamente por tener que combatir, pero entonces se sacudía la cabeza pensando en que su orgullo iba primero.

\- con que un charizard eh, muy bien pues empezemos, bellsprout latigo cepa - exclamaba el dominguero.

\- charizar esquiba y...!anillo ígneo¡

El latigo se dirigía a charizard muy lentamente, por lo que solo tuvo que elevarse un poco para esquivarlo, cuando toco suelo con las piernas su puño había cogido energía por lo que lo golpeo contra el suelo, el impacto contra el suelo causo que aparecieran alrededor de bellsprout cuatro cortinas de fuego que subían y apretaban al mismo tiempo, el suelo se reesquebrajo y bellsprout quedó calcinado.

\- ahh...!bellsprout¡ - exclamó el dominguero preocupado. - eres un animal, te has pasado.

\- tu lo quisiste...regresa charizard buen trabajo - decía el entrenador victorioso despreocupadamente, mientras miraba la poke ball de su pokemon y le agradecía el trabajo.

\- me voy al centro pokemon, eres un mal entrenador - gritaba mientras se iba el dominguero.

\- va, principiantes - pensaba en voz alta el entrenador mientras su pokemon le miraba extrañadamente. - anda mira pikachu ahí esta la estación, ya hemos llegado, y ese edificio tan grande de ahí debe ser Kalos S.A.

\- pika - asentía el roedor - así allí lo pone, " _Kalos S.A el lugar donde tus sueños se harán realidad" ..._ tendremos que tener cuidado, por si nos intentan vender algo, muy bien entremos - hablaba Red con su pokemon para precabirle mientras entraba.

Dicho y echo Red entró en el sitio, mientras tanto una persona vestida completamente de rojo y con una flama negra en su cinturón hablaba por un holomisor de forma misteriosa.

\- señor he seguido al campeón hasta Kalos S.A, también he visto una batalla suya y puedo decir que es bastante poderoso, su charizard es peligroso, ahora acaba de entrar en el edificio, espero ordenes.- decía ? al holomisor.

\- muy bien ya tenemos los datos que queriamos, puedes retirarte soldado. - decía pausadamente el que parecía ser el más poderoso de los dos.

Dicho y echo el soldado se retiro de ese lugar sin ser visto por nadie, mientras tanto en las oficinas de Kalos S.A...

\- señor está seguro que no quiere esto, le será muy útil en su viaje, se lo aseguro - decía un vendedor del edificio.

\- pikachu utiliza rayo sobre el para que se calle - susurraba el entrenador al pokemon.

\- pika, pikaaaaachuuu...

El rayo dio de lleno al vendedor quién callo elecrocutado, callandose de inmediato, justo después de eso sono un mensaje por megafonía.

\- POR FAVOR, RED KETCHUM ACUDE AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR, EL YA LE ESTARÁ ESPERANDO, GRACIAS -

Al escuchar eso Red se encaminó hacia el despacho del director seriamente, concentrado en lo que tendría que acercarse a la puerta dio unos cuantos golpes para decir que ya estaba ahí.

 ** _TOC TOC TOC_**

\- adelante Red, te estaba esperando- decía el director, un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una chaqueta marrón, pantalones negros y una corbata llena de lunares, el cual estaba de espaldas a su escritorio.

\- buenas tardes director, ¿como esta usted? - decía el chico de ojos rojos mientras entraba en el despacho.

\- muy bien, pero no creo que mi estado de salud tenga que ver con tu visita - hablaba el hombre pausadamente.

\- en eso se equivoca señor, su salud es importante para la investigación, ya que no le puedo tomar por un loco ni por un enfermo con lagunas de memoria.- argumentaba el campeón.

\- ja,jajaja, es realmente cierto, pero si gustas empecemos con las preguntas ya que tengo mucho trabajo - decía el hombre mientras se reia.

\- estoy totalmente de acuerdo, empecemos: ¿quién le dio la información? - preguntaba seriamente el chico.

\- un topo en la organización- respondió el hombre.

\- ¿es de fiar ese hombre y como sabe que es cierta? - pregunto de nuevo Red.

\- si es de fiar ya que es uno de mis hombres, y es cierta porque tengo una grabación de la conversación con su jefe. - volvió a responder tranquilamente el director.

\- de acuerdo, dejeme escuchar esa grabación... - exigió el chico seriamente.

\- muy bien, espere que la busco...ehhh...estaba por aquí...ahhh aquí está. - decía el hombre mientras ponía la grabación.

 ** _\- señor la maquina de transformación ya esta lista_**

 ** _\- esta bien, sigan con los planes_**

 ** _\- si señor - respondió el misteriosos hombre, cuando ya se había retirado el agente, el jefe exclamo..._**

 ** _\- jejeje, no saben lo que le espera a los cuidadanos de Kalos, esta apocalipsis que estamos preparando va a resultar, jejeje - reía el hombre descaradamente._**

Cuando se detuvo la grabación, Red dijo...

\- realmente puedo comprobar que la información es verdadera, muchas gracias director por su tiempo, si no le importa me llevaré la grabación - comentaba el chico mientras cogiá la grabación y se la guardaba en su mochila de color rojo como sus ojos.

\- claro Red, puedes llevartela, un gusto ayudar, suerte con la investigación. - respondío el hombre pausadamente.

Cuando Red salío del despacho, se encontró de nuevo con el vendedor y...

\- oiga señor eso que ha echo esta muy mal,me tiene que pagar los daños causados a mi producto - exigía el vendedor.

\- pikachu utiliza de nuevo rayo - le volvió a susurrar Red a su pokemon, pero para su mala suerte el susurro llego a oídos del vendedor.

\- a no, eso si que no - exclamo el vendedor preocupadamente.

\- pika,pikachuu...

El rayo volvió a dar de lleno al hombre que volvió a quedar electrocutado y tumbado en el Red ya había salido de las oficinas comentó algo.

\- que tío tan pesado, ¿no pikachu? - pregunto el chico a la rata amarilla.

\- pika - asentío pikachu con energía como para recalcar que era muy pesado.

Cuando iban con dirección a su casa se reencontraron con el dominguero, el cual los evitó sin mencionar palabra...Una vez en su casa nos encontramos a pikachu dormido en el regazo de Red mientras este escribía en su ordenador un correo a Scott.

 _Scott:_

 _Ya he ido a Kalos S.A, y he verificado que la información es cierta, ahora ire a por la medallas para entrar a la liga Kalos, por cierto_

 _me han dado una grabación que contiene la información, ya te la he enviado..._

 _Un saludo_

 _Firmado:Red_

Cuando termino de escribir, despertó a pikachu y se fue directamente a por las medallas...

\- haber, según esto hay un gimnasio en cuidad Novarte, muy ien pues iremos allí...

\- !sal dragonite¡

\- !dragonite¡ - exclamó el pokemon contento de salir de su pokeball

\- dragonite rumbo a cuidad Novarte, utiliza velocidad extrema - grito el chico a su pokemon

\- !drago...nite¡

Dragonite salío volando a toda velocidad rumbo cuidad Novarte, al llegar allí aún había tiempo de ir al gimnasio por tanto se encaminaron hacia el...

\- hola...hay alguien...busco una batalla de gimnasio - grito Red.

\- bienvenido, soy Violeta la lider de gimnasio y...vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos ni más ni menos que al campeón de Kanto Red Ketchum, un placer campeón, y acepto con gusto tu desafío, sigueme - dijo la lider al campeón - ya hemos llegado, hes aquí.

\- muy bien pues que de comienzo la pelea - exclamo Red mirando hacía el arbitró.

 **\- Será una pelea de uno vs uno, si un pokemon de los dos cae debilitado se dara por terminada la batalla, dicho esto comiencen...**

 **-** ve heracross - la lider saco a su pokemon.

\- ve charizard - Red hizo lo propio.

\- muy bien, heracross: ! **MEGA EVOLUCIÓN¡**

 **-** tu también charizard: **!MEGA EVOLUCIÓN¡**

 **-** heracross !pin misil¡

\- charizard esquiva y !lanzallamas¡

Ambos ataques chocaron pero el lanzallamas de mega-charizard fue más fuerte y golpeo duramente a mega-heracross quién perdió la mitad de vida y aparte quedó quemado.

\- buen ataque pero no nos rendimos, heracross !a bocajarro¡

\- charizard vuela y esquiva, luego !envite ígneo¡

Heracross intento golpear a mega-charizard pero este alzo el vuelo muy rápido, esquivandolo, después charizard se cubrío de llamas y fue directamente hacia mega-heracross quién no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, mega-charizard se resintío un poco del golpe mientras que heracross se mantenía en pie ha duras penas, pero las quemaduras lo terminaron por dejar K.O.

\- heracross noo¡

 **\- Heracross se ha debilitado, no puede continuar, charizard gana, por tanto la victoria es para el retador Red de pueblo Paleta.**

 **-** ha sido una buena pelea, pero tu charizard es muy fuerte, felicidades, como premio por tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla insecto - decía la lider emocionda.

\- gracias, tu heracross es muy fuerte, puede darle muchos dolores de cabeza a cualquiera, bueno yo me voy, adios - contestaba el ganador del combate mientras se alejaba.

\- sin duda este chico va a ser una de las sorpresas de la liga... - pensaba en alto la lider mientras veia como se alejaba..

Red fue al centro pokemon a curar a su pokemon y también a inscribirse a la liga...Cuano iba a ir a por la segunda medalla se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, por tanto lo dejo para el día siguiente...

 **Pufff, por fin he terminado el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado ahora procedere a explicar algunos detalles...**

 **En el siguiente cap, los dialogos de los pokemon de Red serán frases de lo que estarán diciendo, ya que Red puede entenderlos.**

 **Lista de movimientos..**

 **Charizard: lanzallamas_anillo ígneo_envite ígneo_? mega evoluciona**

 **Pikachu: rayo_?_?_?**

 **Bellsprout: latigo cepa_?_?_?**

 **Heracross: pin misil_a bocajarro_?_? mega evoluciona**

 **Dragonite:?_?_?_?**

 **Sin mas que decir, se despide su escritor odiado, y hasta la próxima, reviews se agradecen...Adiossss¡**


End file.
